Lock
Lock is a member of the Blue Wolf Tribe of the Beast People. Because his Wolf tribe blood is the purest, he is expected to become the future Werewolf King.Chapter 30 He is a follower of Cale. Although weak, his grows into a courageous protector (assisted by Cale) and Blue Wolf. Personality Initially, Lock is a very naive boy, scared and partially stupid in some aspects. He is extremely shy and nervous while talking to people. Although he appears to be weak in his human formChapter 37, in his berserk form, he is courageous, daring and stubborn like a delinquent, stronger than any other in the Wolf Tribe. He is also proud of his tribe. When fighting, Lock fights without thinking about defense, the Wolves' fighting style. Upon awakening his Evolved transformed form, he gains the courage of self-sacrifice to protect his 'family'. His naivety is to the level of viewing On's and Hong's cat form attacks as playfulness. In The Birth of a Hero,Chapter 41 Lock was someone who was afraid of the Whale Tribe, but was willing to attack the Chief of the Whale Tribe for his friends. Appearance Normal * A tall, feeble looking, skinny boy, taller than most his age. * He appears healthier than Cale Henituse. Transformation * Initial: A werewolf that possessed sharp fangs and claws, dark blue fur as the color of the night, red eyes, and arm muscles larger than Choi Han's. His height is 2x Rosalyn's. * Evolved: Larger than the initial form with blue hinted silver fur that resembles the early morning. Plot The Birth of a Hero: Due to his personality, readers were frustrated with the character Lock. * Meeting Choi Han and Rosalyn * Arrive in Roan Kingdom's Capital * Helping Rosalyn with Party in Breck Kingdom * Relation with Pendrick the Healer at Ten Finger Mountains' Elf Village * Whale Tribe Conflict involvement: Lock gets poisoned by Mermaids Trash of the Count's Family: Blue Wolf Tribe Village Destruction: Sudden meeting: Cale sends Choi Han on the path of retrieving Lock from his tribe and meeting Rosalyn along the way. With Lock's sudden initial Berserk Transformation, Choi Han and Rosalyn bring him back to Cale's estate in the captial due to Choi Han's recommendation, shortening the distance with teleportation magic. Roan Kingdom's Capital incident: Breck Kingdom's Destroyed Palace incident: Henituse Territory & Harris Village: Whipper Kingdom Escort Troupe: Fetch a Necklace at Mount Yellia located at the southern end of the Whipper Kingdom (1 month): Elf Village Defense Group: Ancient Dragon, Super Rock Villa & Harris Village livelihood: Gorge of Death & Wolf King's Diary: (Temp) Berserk Failure, Will to Protect & His Evolved Berserk Transformation: Trivia * He, Rosalyn and Choi Han are known as the palace destroying trio. *# Breck Kingdom: a Duke palace *# Northern Kingdoms: 2 palaces and several gardens in Norland+Asoksan, with Archie added to the group * Lock greatly respects Cale Henituse, whom he refers to as "Young Master-nim", for his hidden caring nature and calm demeanor. * Potions do not affect Lock because he is of the Wolf Tribe. However, he possesses fast regenerative abilities. * Lock views Rosalyn and Choi Han as his 'noona' and 'hyung' respectively. Category:Followers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non-human Category:Wolf Tribe